Suspiros
by chofisrad
Summary: Hermione esta de visita en casa de unos amigos de sus padres y cierta decepcion aqueja su corazon, la unica manera de relajarse ante la tristeza: una caminata


Sentada. Con la vista peridida. Los ojos llorosos. ¿Hay otra forma de demostrar como me siento? No lo creo, y si existe no la conozco ni me importa, en realidad ya nada me importa desde hace algunos meses, mi vida perdio sentido cuando lo vi a el besandola. Mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga, novios ¿Quién lo diria? Por lo menos yo no me lo esperaba, lo unico que se al respecto es que no podria haber encontrado una forma mejor de partirme el corazon en mil pedazos. No asi, no con ella, no el…

Y para mi tormento estoy mas cerca de el de lo que podria imaginarse. ¿Justo este verano teniamos que venir a pasarlo con los Tiersen? Cuando me siento mas destrozada que nunca es cuando podria pasar los mejores momentos a solas con el chico que me roba el sueño, sin embargo lo que menos quiero hacer es verlo aunque esta a tres manzanas de distancia. Si, tres manzanas de distancia, lo se por que el otro dia lo vi saliendo de la casa de sus tios a media tarde, afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de mi presencia por que no habria soportado hablar con el después de que los recuerdos del curso anterior no han hecho mas que torturarme a cada instante desde el inicio de las vacaciones.

Me siento tan infeliz entre los mundanos entretenimientos muggle, me la paso encerrada en la habitación de huéspedes escuchando un pequeño radio que reposa en la mesita de noche. Siempre he tenido al alcance este tipo de artefactos y nunca les habia dado la menor importancia, quizas solo me parecian objetos cotidianos que ocupaban un lugar mas en el espacio, mas en estos dias cada cancion que transmiten me recuerda a Harry y hace que el dolor punse con mayor intensidad dentro de mi. Estoy tan harta. Harta de ser extraña, harta de ser inteligente, de no ser bonita, harta de que no te hayas dado cuenta de cuanto te quiero, harta de no serte indispensable, harta de ser invisible…

_- Soy invisible, soy dispensable. Nadie me necesita por que no me ven y no se dan cuenta de que existo_

_- El aire es invisible y es vital. No por que hasta ahora nadie te ha descubierto no quiere decir que no seas especial_

_- Yo solo quiero que **el **me descubra. Pero no lo hara, solo soy su amiga, ademas no podria traicionar a Ginny de ese modo_

_- ¿Y que hay de traicionarte a ti misma? Estas traicionando a tu corazon, a tus ideales_

_- Exacto, no pienso traicionar a nadie mas, no pienso traicionar mis principios, ni a mis amigos…_

_- ¿Qué sentido tienen esos principios si no crees en ellos?_

_- Claro que creo en ellos, son el fundamento para una sociedad y una vida firme…_

_- ¿Tu vida es firme? Por que hasta donde se puede ver no lo haz demostrado_

_- Quizas ahora no lo es, pero con el tiempo, cuando pueda olvidarlo…_

_- Cuando puedas olvidarlo sera demasiado tarde, claro, si es que puedes…_

Lo unico que me faltaba, estoy hablando sola, primer signo de locura, no es una sorpresa la cordura me ha hecho mucha falta desde el dia en que lo vi besando a mi amiga enfrente de toda la casa Gryffindor. ¡Por Dios, Hermione, deja de pensar en eso! Concentrate unicamente en ser feliz mientras el lo sea, si no puedes vivir en ti por lo menos alegrate por el…

Por mas que he intentado distraerme no he podido, he leido y releido todos y cada uno de los libros que hay en esta casa, todos los que traje e incluso e ido a comprar algunos mas, sin embargo lo unico que ocupa mi pensamiento es Harry James Potter, sacarlo de mi cabeza es una guerra perdida de antemano, es como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo: imposible. Llevo varias noches de desvelo, varias noches de lagrimas e innumerables divagaciones, sin embargo mientras mas me esfuerzo en expulsarte de mi corazon mas me enamoro de ti, solo puedo recordar tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la forma en que me hablas y cuando todas esas memorias se aglomeran en un torrente de ideas no me queda mas que tratar terminar con cada poro de mi cuerpo que este amor ha invadido, que este amor ha envenenado y contra el que no existe antidoto, por que soy adicta a el, por que cuando estamos cerca mi mundo deja de girar. Y lo he entendido, debo comenzar de nuevo, sin ti, volver a las sombras de mi transparencia, alejarme de todo, escapar de mi tormento…

_- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes estar lejos de el, no puedes eliminar todos esos momentos juntos por que siempre estaran presentes…_

_- Se que no puedo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que sobrevivir, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, es cuestion de tiempo, de curar mis heridas… O por lo menos a acostumbrarme a ser solo su amiga y callar todo lo que me muero por gritar…_

_- Quisiera huir de aquí, escapar… lo he deseado tantas veces, pero me he quedado inmutable, guardando esto que me carcome dentro, con tal de estar con el… he querido decirle que no me abandone en este vacio, pero no tengo el valor…_

¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta! Lo unico que quiero es que deje de rondar por mis pensamientos cada que se le pegue la regalada gana, solo quiero que no me apriete el corazon ver a Harry con otra chica que no sea yo, verle acariciandola, besandola y que solo pueda dar silencio a los latidos de mi corazon, guardar las lagrimas y la furia hasta estar completamente sola, completamente vulnerable…

Ha pasado una noche mas. El libro abierto en mis manos y en todas estas horas no he pasado mas de tres paginas, todo por pensar en el. Son las cuatro de la mañana, se que no podre dormir sin soñar con el y eso es lo que menos deseo, la lluvia incesante me pone mas melancolica de lo que ya estoy y solo quiero aclarar todos estas ideas ¿Que hacer? ¿Cómo olvidar mis penas por algunos momentos? Caminar siempre me ha relajado, no importa que no conozca los rumbos ni que llueva con bastante fuerza, se que si en este momento salgo a recorrer las calles por lo menos me despejare un rato, solo debo vestirme y tomar la sudadera de mi papa para pasar desapercibida, sera facil, todos duermen y no se daran cuenta de que Sali sola a esta hora de la madrugada (lo que es genial, por que con lo sobreprotectores que son mis padres no creo que resulte muy bien que se enteren). La noche esta gris y hace frio, mas no me interesa pescar un resfriado, ni meterme en el lodo que ha provocado el torrencial aguacero, por que respirar esta brisa es como volver a vivir, estoy muerta desde que ella te tuvo antes que yo, y este pedazo de vida no me cae del todo mal, antes respiraba cuando tu me mirabas… ahora simplemente no respiro.

No se ni como llegue aquí, pero estoy frente a su casa, casi amanece y permanezco como automata, esperando que por algun milagro de la naturaleza te asomes a la ventana y me veas, pero no lo creo, no me haz visto durante 6 años ¿Por qué habrias de hacerlo ahora? No he sido mas que tu baston favorito, y sin embargo he disfrutado serlo y lo seguire haciendo mientras que tu me lo permitas, mientras que dejes que mi alma se alimente de tu vida, de esa vida que me gustaria compartir contigo y que se, nunca podre tener…

¿Cuándo te perdi? Bueno, no se puede decir que te haya perdido, por que nunca te tuve, mas yo siempre te senti mio, como siempre he sido tuya aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Las letras de las canciones que he escuchado últimamente se revuelven en mi interior y solo puedo extraer uno que otro fragmento, un verso, una estrofa, algo que seguramente solo puede aumentar la tristeza que me causa el saberte perdido, perdido para siempre… pero si decides regresar, siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazon, por que yo siempre te estare esperando…

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away __  
__Now it looks as though theyre here to stay __  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Cuando escucho esa cancion no puedo mas que decir "Es tan cierto…" no tenia mucho tiempo que empezaba a asimilar que para mi eras mas que un amigo cuando vi todas mis esperanzas desvanecerse frente a mis ojos. Tantos años a tu lado empezaron a transformarse en recuerdos de los momentos en que llegue a pensar que me querias, en que solo estabamos tu y yo. Algunas veces parecia tan facil que me correspondieras, que crearamos nuestra propia historia de amor, y eso hiciste… pero con otra protagonista…

_And I don´t wanna fall to pieces __  
__I just want to sit and stare at you __  
__I don´t want to talk about it __  
__And I don´t want a conversation __  
__I just want to cry in front of you __  
__I don´t want to talk about it __  
__Cuz I´m in Love With you_

Otra cancion, creo que solo recuerdo las que mas me lastiman, las que mas me hacen pensar en ti… ¿Que haria Harry si se enterara de lo que siento por el? No lo se, ni quiero averiguarlo, no soportaria las aclaraciones ni los rechazos, solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que recordarlo no me provoque el llanto, ¡¡¡Solo quiero dejar de amarlo!!!

_Yo, perdida entre la confusion,  
de no saber si si o si no…  
Voy esquivando tus miradas.  
Yo, que he sido tu peor error  
me quedo con la sensacion,  
de no tener las cosas claras._

¡Y vaya que estoy confundida! Nunca lo habia estado tanto en mi vida, quizas sea por que jamas habia estado enamorada, pero no recuerdo haberme sentido de este modo en algun momento del pasado, y ojala no me vuelva a suceder en el futuro, por que no es una sensación agradable. En ocasiones quisiera no haber entrado a su compartimiento en el tren, no haber estado encerrada en ese baño cuando entro el troll, no haber sobrevivido a las innumerables oportunidades que tuvo la muerte de llevarme con ella y simplemente evitar todos estos problemas…

_Do you ever wonder if we were not friends?  
i know it's hard to ponder,  
but there's reasons for that_

¿Alguna vez me habra visto de otro modo? No lo creo, siempre he sido como un fantasma: insustancialsoy una especie de objeto que siempre estara presente en su vida, soy, o era una constante, la confidente, la compañera, la incondicional, la amiga… nunca me vera de otro modo, ya ni siquiera espero que lo haga…

_Se que un día te dije_

_que jamás iba a fallarte pero hoy,_

_no se ni en dónde estoy menos a dónde voy._

_Y es que mas que curarme estas drogas_

_solo logran enfermarme mas..._

_que te extraña que mañana pueda ser un poco peor…_

No crei que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo me impidiera a tal grado el estar a su lado, pero eso esta sucediendo, no puedo con este dolor. Soy totalmente dependiente a el y ahora que no lo tengo por entero comienzo a apagarme lentamente, mi paliar se convierte en mi propio sufrimiento, y para eso, no encuentro solucion, solo he atinado a rendirme y permitir que la lluvia que cae con sigilo ante este nuevo amanecer lave mis heridas y se lleve en su torrente todas mis penas como el viento se lleva todos y cada uno de mis suspiros, suspiros que tienen el nombre y la forma de Harry Potter…


End file.
